


Easy to Love

by bubblymeg



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fem!Steve, Fem!Stucky, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rule 63, fem!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblymeg/pseuds/bubblymeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had taken a hell of a lot to track Bucky down after she disappeared again. She didn’t want to be found, after all, but she knew it was only a matter of time before her super-human best friend caught on to her movements, subtle as they were. Steve wasn’t going to give up that easy, hell, Steve wasn’t going to give up at all. Even with her space-y memory, Bucky knew that."</p>
<p>Aka where Steve finds her best friend and doesn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about the real-world consequences of Bucky coming back, mixed in with gratuitous stucky. If y'all like this enough I might write more, so let me know/comment with requests! Nobody edited this, so forgive some grammar errors and stuff.

It had taken a hell of a lot to track Bucky down after she disappeared again. She didn’t want to be found, after all, but she knew it was only a matter of time before her super-human best friend caught on to her movements, subtle as they were. Steve wasn’t going to give up that easy, hell, Steve wasn’t going to give up at all. Even with her space-y memory, Bucky knew that.

 

She finally got cornered in a small motel in the middle of Idaho, where Bucky assumed she would be safe to work out her thoughts and try to piece her life back together, at least for a while.  Or until Steve found her.  It ended up being the second case.

 

When Steve kicked down the door that day, her eyes instantly landed on Bucky, who was standing in front of a giant web she had constructed which, upon closer inspection, was a hectic graphic organizer of what Bucky could remember about her old life and what she had to research.  A sketch of Bucky that she apparently had made herself was in the center, with a bunch of post-its and scraps of paper taped in a web around the image. There was a similar web next to that one that was all about Steve, featuring a similar sketch in the center and notes that were scrawled out in Bucky’s messy handwriting. There was a system for marking what Bucky actually remembered and what was learned information, but as usual, it was a system that only made sense to the girl who had created it.

 

The noise of the door being kicked in had startled Bucky and she whipped around, grabbing a knife from the desk as she was ready to fight, but her face softened at the sight of the woman from the bridge. The knife dropped to the floor, and Bucky looked terrified that she was even holding it in the first place.

 

“Steve?” She had muttered softly, biting her lip as she ran through all the things she knew about this girl. Their lives together before the war, Bucky enlisting, Steve becoming freakin’ Captain America, and then what came after. What Bucky had done to her. She tried to back away, to keep Steve safe from her, but within seconds Steve had her arms around Bucky, pulling her into a hug and sighing shakily. Bucky thought she would shut down even more at close physical contact like this, but something about Steve’s arms kinda felt like home.

 

“Oh my god, Buck. Hey. It’s okay, don’t worry. I got you.”

 

***

 

It was a slow learning process, but each day she spent lounging around Steve’s apartment helped a bit. Steve had let her talk for hours when they first got back here, Bucky slouching on the couch as she slowly went through all of the things she could remember. The brainwashing had taken a bigger toll than she thought it would, but as time passed it seemed like she was getting more and more back.  It was mostly small stuff, but it was still something.  And when she had run out of real memories to recite, she started spouting off information she had found online, hoping that by repeating it out loud she would actually remember it.

 

“Your full name is Stephanie Rogers, and apparently I used to call you Steve instead of Steph to annoy you, but you liked it so it stuck. You had a shit ton of illnesses and used to be way shorter than me. We’re from Brooklyn. You also apparently crash landed a plane into a glacier, which I totally would have killed you for if I wasn’t dead and you weren’t frozen in a block of ice.” Bucky glared at Steve for that one, and felt herself smile a little as Steve gave a genuine laugh. It was good to hear that sound again, despite the pain in Steve’s eyes that she was trying so damn hard not to let Bucky see.  

 

Bucky wished she could remember enough about Steve to cheer her up.

 

***

 

The first week she was with Steve, Bucky had so many nightmares she was convinced she would never sleep again. The third night she was there she woke up screaming her head off, and when Steve appeared in the doorway she froze, her Hydra instincts kicking in before she could register what was going on. She reached for the closest thing to her (a glass of water on the nightstand) and hurled it at Steve, metal arm whirring a little louder at the sudden movement.  Bucky really only realized what she was doing as the glass shattered on the wall where Steve's head had just been, the sound pulling her out of her haze.  Thank god for those Captain America reflexes.

 

"Stay away from me," she managed, mumbling “I’m sorry” over and over again and wrapping her arms around herself. She finally looked up at Steve, expecting to see anger but only finding cautionary sadness.

 

"Bucky, it's me, it’s Steve, you're okay. You're safe here, Hydra can't get to you." Steve paused, moving slowly to sit on the edge of Bucky's bed. "What did you just say? You weren't speaking in English just then."

 

Bucky shuddered, swearing under her breath. When she was allowed to speak under Hydra’s rule she usually wasn't speaking in English, so it made sense for her to revert to Russian when she was scared. She had to let herself calm down a little before she could talk, extra careful to make sure it came out in English this time.

 

"I told you to stay away from me," she said, unable to look up at Steve. "It's not safe for you to be around me when I blank like that. I didn’t even fucking recognize you for a second, Steve.  I don't want you getting hurt.  At least not until I can remember what the hell is going on."

 

Steve just stared at her for a second, unmoving. Bucky thought she had finally pushed it too far and Steve was scared of her too now, but a moment later she found herself wrapped in a hug.  Bucky hadn’t realized how bad she was shaking until Steve’s arms were holding her still.

 

"I know you're not going to hurt me. You don't have to worry so much, I can protect myself. I’m here for you, you gotta know that."  

 

Bucky couldn’t bring herself to argue, and that night she fell back asleep in Steve's arms.

 

***

 

The recovery process took longer than Bucky wanted it to, and boy was she annoyed about it. It was so damn frustrating to not be able to remember big chunks of your life and hate yourself for the things that you could remember. It didn’t take long for her to get back her sharp wit and snarky attitude, but whenever she and Steve were joking around and Steve brought up something from the past that completely went over Bucky’s head, it wasn’t hard to read the pain in Steve’s expression.

 

Natasha stopped by for a couple days in the beginning, upon Steve’s request.  Bucky liked Natasha a lot; she was quiet and snarky but could speak in Russian with Bucky and seemed to have a certain insight that Steve was lacking about the whole ‘being used and manipulated’ thing.  Not that Bucky didn’t love being with Steve, but is was refreshing to have someone new come by who wasn’t afraid of her.

 

One morning when she was supposed to be asleep Bucky overheard them talking, and she listened from the hallway to their hushed conversation in the living room.

 

“She’s getting better,” Steve whispered, and even without watching her Bucky knew she was running her hand through her hair, a nervous habit Steve couldn’t seem to drop. “I just- she still has these nightmares, and she talks in her sleep sometimes but I think it’s in Russian, and she won’t talk to me about it. I just need you to tell me what she’s saying, please.  I need to know how to help her.”

 

Bucky found out after a particularly bad night that her phrase of choice was usually “I’ll be good, please don’t”.  This new information was reassuring to nobody, and she could tell that it hurt Steve a lot more than Bucky wanted it to.  Without needing to ask Steve spent the night with Bucky for the next few weeks, and when she was snuggled up against her best friend, the nightmares were never as bad.

 

They’ve kept those sleeping arrangements ever since.

 

***

 

While some things were improving, the news of Bucky’s arrival in D.C. with Steve had spread like wildfire, and the news networks were going nuts. Headlines like ‘An Assassin in the Capital’ and ‘What (or who) Is Captain America hiding this time?’ graced the front of every newspaper, and Bucky didn’t dare leave the apartment out of fear. She didn’t know where she would go, really, but she wanted some fresh air and a change of scenery every once in a while.  The second she stepped out of the door, however, someone would see her arm and call the cops and she would probably spend life in prison because of what she did as the Winter Soldier.

 

Steve wasn’t as worried about this (“Buck, you were brainwashed, you didn’t know what you were doing, they can’t use that against you”), but Bucky was still pretty self-conscious about her metal arm and the reaction it would draw (“Steve, I look like a fucking robot gone wrong or something”).  She figured that for now, spending a little more time catching up on seventy years worth of TV couldn’t hurt.

 

***

 

It was Steve’s idea to hold a press conference.

 

“Listen,” she begged as Bucky began to shut her down, “It would be good for everyone. You would get a chance to share your side of the story and show everyone that you’re better, that you’re not gonna kill their kids in the middle of the night. And you can answer a few questions that a bunch of people have but are too afraid to ask. I’ll be there the whole time, so if you can’t take it anymore we can just leave. You’re not evil, don’t let them keep acting like you are.”

 

Bucky spent a long time thinking about that. True, she wanted to be able to go on morning runs with Steve and go to the grocery store or even just sit on a bench somewhere and watch the freaking birds, and she would never be able to do that if she stayed cooped up here forever. She had been lounging around Steve’s apartment for nearly four months, and she could remember much more of her previous life since the effects of the brainwashing were wearing off.  She still blanked on a lot of stuff, but that was why Steve was there.  To talk in front of America, though, that was daunting.  Most of them hated Bucky without even knowing her.  But she needed to move on with her life, and Steve was right, this was how to do it.

 

Striding into the kitchen, she stood in front of Steve, a determined gaze on her face as she watched Steve look up from the pasta she was making for them with a mildly concerned look on her face. She had to say this now, otherwise she would never find the courage.

 

“I’ll do the press conference, but if they hate me, it’s your fucking fault.  And you should have to go with me to prison.  And I’ll tell them really embarrassing childhood stories of you.”

 

Steve beamed, nodding and picking up her phone off the counter to begin to make the calls necessary to set this up.

 

“They’ll love you, trust me. You’re easy to love.”

 

Bucky blushed softly at those words, but Steve was too busy chattering away on her phone to notice the smile growing on Bucky’s face.

 

***

 

Steve had helped write her speech, pick out her outfit, and fix her hair, but even so, Bucky was all nerves the morning of the press conference. She didn’t like thinking about her past as the Winter Soldier when she was safe at home with Steve, so she didn’t know how she could talk about it to the entirety of America.

 

“They’re not expecting you to be perfect,” Steve reminded her as they sat in the back of the car which had been arranged to drive them to the conference. “They just want to learn some stuff about you is all. Make sure you’re an upstanding citizen of the law now.”

 

Bucky smirked at that, elbowing Steve playfully. “I have always followed the law when I was of the mental capacity to do so, unlike some people here. I thought Captain America would be too in love with this country to jaywalk, let alone break most of the rules in the book.  On purpose, need I remind you.”

 

She earned a shove back in response, but it made her feel better, less terrified. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, huffing and resisting the urge to pull it up into a messy bun. Her hair now was longer than it had ever been before the War, and while Bucky kinda liked the length, Steve had straightened and styled it for today and it was in her way. She needed to look presentable now more than ever though, so she kept it how it was.

 

They pulled up in front of the building a few minutes later, and Bucky swore softly at the sheer numbers of press that lined the walkway into the building. There were security guards holding them all back just enough that she and Steve wouldn’t have a problem getting in, but even from the inside of the car their roar was deafening. They had planned it so Steve would get out first, so she turned to Bucky and gently laced their fingers together.

 

“You’re gonna be great,” she promised, pausing and leaning in to brush her lips softly against Bucky’s cheek.  It was quick and could almost pass as friendly, but even so, Bucky knew she was blushing like crazy.  She was going to comment on it, but wasn’t quite able to form a logical thought before their chauffeur opened the door for them.

 

The press went wild and there were hundreds of camera flashes, but Bucky focused on the feeling of Steve’s firm hand in hers and they exited the car and shuffled inside, careful to make eye contact with nobody. She sighed in relief as the doors closed behind them, running her free hand over her face.

 

“Damn, Barnes. You’re the new hot celebrity. How many of them do you want to bet are dying to get your autograph?”

 

“Shut the hell up, Rogers. You’re just jealous they’re all madly in love with me.”

 

“Uh huh. That’s definitely the vibe I got from them. They were probably terrified of how much they loved you.”

 

Bucky finally looked over at Steve, the hint of a smirk ghosting over her features. “Damn straight. Let’s go.”

 

The conference room was a little calmer, but not by much. As her and Steve walked in still holding hands, the crowd erupted into gasps and murmurs, and for the first time in her entire life, Bucky realized that people were more interested in her than they were in Steve. She had to stand there and wait while they set up the microphone and everything so she got her speech out, reading it over one last time and trying to relax. Nothing good ever came out of her panicking.  

 

Eventually it was time, and Steve squeezed her hand encouragingly before releasing it, whispering a “good luck” in her ear and then finally allowing Bucky to walk up and stand at the podium, adjusting the mic a little with her left arm because she knew she could trust the machinery not to shake like her real hand was most certainly doing. She took a deep breath before looking out into the crowd, sizing them up before she looked back down and began to read.

 

“Hi. Thank you for letting me come here and speak today, I really appreciate the fact that I have a chance to talk a little and shed some light on what’s been going on recently. My name is Jamie Barnes, or Bucky if you know me personally, but most of you are more familiar with who I am because of the Winter Soldier. I don’t know what you know about that second part, but I know it’s probably uninformed and maybe just plain wrong, so I’m here to help sort things out.

 

“Truth is, Hydra found me close to death after the fall from the train that everyone assumed had killed me, and they brought me back to their lab partly to save me, but mostly to use me. My left arm was utterly destroyed, so they made me this, and hoped to use it to increase my strength and give me a weapon that couldn’t be injured like my right arm can, and therefore is more effective in battle.” She took a break to lift up her left arm, waving it a little before looking back down at her paper.  “They knew because of my... connection to Captain America that I would be of use to them, so that's where the brainwashing comes in.”

 

She paused again, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Both of her hands were shaking now, and she curled them into fists as she glanced out at the crowd, metal arm humming at the movement.  She was at least glad to see they didn’t look like they were ready to throw rotten tomatoes at her.

 

“They wiped my memory so I couldn’t draw on old sympathies, and refused to even tell me my name, only what they wanted me to do. I was a perfect soldier in that way. I still don’t remember a lot of what I did when I was under their control, but to be honest, I really don’t want to. Still, the torture they put me through for decades can’t be erased with one simple mind-wipe, even though I wish that were the case.  

 

“The only reason I’m standing here today is because of Stephanie Rogers. She knew that the real me was still there, stuck under the surface and trying to get out, and she never gave up on saving me. I don’t know how she trusted me so much so fast, with my last standing orders from Hydra being to kill her.  I just couldn’t do it. Believe me, I tried, but there was something stopping me. Looking back on it, I’m pretty damn grateful that I wasn’t that perfect soldier after all.

 

“I’m better now, which I think is important to mention. I can fall asleep at night, and I remember a lot more of my life before Hydra took me. I don’t remember everything, and at this point I’m not really sure I ever will, the damage is too severe. I’m not the same person I was before, but I’m close.

 

“I know a lot of you might be afraid of me or even hate me, and sometimes I really hate myself too, so I can understand where you’re coming from. But I’m not the Winter Soldier anymore, at least, not the brainwashed one that did so much harm. I actually know who I am again, and I want to live out this second chance I’ve been given. So, thanks.”

 

The entire room was silent, and for a split second she thought they were going to toss her to the dogs. But then Steve was there pulling her into a hug and the tension broke as Bucky melted into her touch and hugged her back. She had done it, she really did, and nobody was trying to kill her and she didn’t think she made anybody cry, so that was a good sign.  A few people even applauded.

 

“Nice job, you even convinced me you’re not a psychopath,” Steve muttered into Bucky’s ear, her eyes glowing with pride as she pulled back just enough to look at her.

 

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. I’m glad at least one person believes me.”

 

“I always believe you, Buck.”

 

She pulled away from the hug sooner than she would have liked, because it was time for questions and nearly everybody had their hand in the air to ask her something. Steve stayed by her side this time, holding her hand once more as Bucky tried to pick on someone to call. She eventually picked the nice-looking woman in the front row who was smiling politely as she stood up and raised her eyebrows at Bucky.

 

“Miss Barnes, I understand you were under coercion when you committed the numerous assassinations that the government has pinned on you thus far. However, don’t you think you should face due process of the law like the rest of the American people and stand trial, possibly serving time to make up for the havok you’ve caused to society?”

 

Okay, maybe not so nice. Bucky cleared her throat, trying not to appear too flustered as she answered the question.

 

“Um. Not really. I mean, if anybody should be punished it should be Hydra, which Cap here already took care of. They were the ones who plotted these assassinations, the ones who wanted these people dead. Besides the fact that I don’t want to go to jail, I don’t feel like I was the problem. No offense lady, but I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

 

Steve, God bless her, stepped up to the mic as soon as Bucky had finished, apparently not done talking about this. She had this fire in her eyes that kinda intimidated Bucky, and she sure did not want to be on the wrong side of the hellfire that was about to rain down on this reporter.  “Bucky is just as much a victim of Hydra than any of their other targets. She was practically a prisoner of war, and you don’t throw them in jail.  She’s already had everything taken from her once. She doesn’t need prison, she needs her life back.”

 

That shut the reporter up pretty quick.

 

The next reporter she called on was a middle-aged man who looked like he still lived in his mother's basement, and he looked at his notepad with a smirk as he stood up to speak.

 

"According to conspiracy theories, you're responsible for some of the most famous assassinations in recent human history. Is it true that you killed JFK?"

 

The room erupted in whispers once more, but Bucky furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned into the mic to speak. "Um, who?"

 

"Former president of the United States," Steve muttered into Bucky's ear, looking like she would love nothing more than to punch this guy in the face.

 

Shit.  She sure as hell hoped she hadn’t killed the President, the American people would never get over that one.  "Oh. I... I don't know. I honestly can't remember. I hope I didn't, but I don’t know. Like I said, um, I don’t remember a lot of what I did for them, and I don’t really want to." She shifted on her feet, looking over at Steve anxiously. She couldn't remember killing the president, but it sounded a hell of a lot like Hydra.  The reporter seemed to be pleased with that answer, sitting back down and smugly scribbling some notes.

 

The rest of the questions weren’t too bad, some of them were for Steve but most for Bucky. One reporter asked if they had ever been involved romantically, and Bucky blushed but rolled her eyes, leaning in to the mic and muttering “mind your own business, man.” Steve laughed at that, but Bucky noticed the blush coloring her cheeks as well.  A lot of reporters asked about her metal arm.  Like, so many of them were curious about that damn piece of metal. Steve eventually stepped in and said she would have Stark take a look at it and release an intensive report in case they were really that interested.

 

After about a million more questions the conference wrapped up, and Bucky and Steve were escorted to a small room where food and refreshments had been set up for them. They were the only ones in there so Bucky let her guard down and sat on the couch, resting her face in her hands and her elbows on her knees.

 

“They hated me,” she said, instinctively leaning against Steve as she sat down next to her.

 

“Shut up, no they didn’t. They’re just a little confused about you is all.”

 

Bucky sighed, looking up at Steve and biting her lip. “If I go to prison for the rest of my life, I will be severly disappointed in you if you don't bust me out.”

 

Steve laughed loudly, wrapping an arm around Bucky’s shoulders and nodding, nuzzling her nose against Bucky’s cheek. “You won’t even be there an hour, don’t worry.”

 

Bucky nodded, feeling relieved as she leaned into Steve’s touch. She felt so at home in Steve’s arms, and she honestly didn’t know what she would do if she didn’t have Steve always there for her. “You’re a fucking star, Steve. Thank you for doing this, for helping me and making sure I don’t make a damn fool of myself. And for the whole rescuing me from Hydra thing, that was pretty great too.”

 

Steve looked a little caught off guard by the sudden gratitude on Bucky’s part but didn’t shy away from it, because that was just who she was. She pulled Bucky into a proper hug, shaking her head a little. “You’re my best friend, of course I was gonna rescue you. And it’s always been my job to take care of you. That’s what we do, we take care of each other.”

 

Bucky didn’t know why she expected Steve to say anything different, but those words reassured her more than anything else could have right now. She pulled back from the hug enough to look at Steve, wanting to say something but not knowing how. In the back of her mind she remembered the comment about her and Steve being romantically involved, and although they had never done anything explicitly dating-worthy, they both knew that it was only a matter of time. Their lives were always out of sync though, the timing was never right.

 

So Bucky took advantage of this moment and kissed Steve.

 

It was nice: soft and unrushed but also full of the emotions that neither of them could express using words. Both of Steve’s hands were cupping Bucky’s face, who blushed as she wrapped her arms around Steve’s waist. The kiss itself was pretty short, interrupted by someone knocking on the door and calling through the wood that the car was here to escort them home.  They giggled, standing up and lacing fingers once more as they walked out of the room and through the mass of people, blocking out everyone else and only focusing on each other.

 

***

 

As it turns out, there was actually a trial for Bucky’s crimes, since the Supreme Court figured they needed to address the issue rather than ignoring it all together.  Bucky spent most of her days storming angrily around the apartment and nights crying into Steve’s shoulder, convinced she was going to spend the rest of her days in a high-security prison and never see her best friend again. They later learned that there was never any real talk of convicting Bucky of any of her Winter Soldier crimes, but they needed to pretend like there was as to pacify the American people.

 

The day they declared Bucky innocent she hugged Steve so hard she nearly cracked a rib, which was saying something considering how unbelievably strong Steve was now compared to how she was when she and Bucky were younger.  She didn’t mind though, because she really fucking loved being able to tackle Steve in hugs.  

 

Then she kissed her like her life depended on it, like Steve was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. She pulled her close and draped her arms around Steve’s neck, humming with approval as Steve pulled Bucky right up against her and clung to her, arms wrapped securely around her waist.  Before she knew it her hands were twisted in Steve’s soft hair and Steve’s hands were playing with the hem of Bucky’s v-neck, revealing a strip of the smooth, toned skin underneath.  Only then they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together as they both caught their breath and took a moment to form coherent thoughts.

 

Steve spoke first. “Thank god they’re not sending you to prison, this would be pretty difficult if you were locked up in a cell somewhere.”

 

“Fuck you,” Bucky muttered in response, but smiled as she leaned up to kiss Steve again.

 

They may have done some other things that night too, but neither of them would confirm or deny it.

 

***

 

It’s summer, and despite hoards of tourists everywhere they go, D.C. is nice. There are beautiful places that are out of the way of the monuments where they take walks all the time, and their neighbors have gotten used to two super soldiers living in the apartment complex.  At least for the most part.  Bucky and Steve were quiet enough and kept to themselves whenever they could, and they only sparred in the lobby that one time, so they had a pretty decent track record.  Bucky didn’t have any problem going out in public anymore, and she didn’t even need to wear a sweatshirt when she ran to get more eggs.  Yeah, people still stared, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, since they weren’t necessarily afraid of her anymore. Well, not too much.  She would never admit it, but she kinda liked the attention.

 

It wasn’t too hot out today so she and Steve decided to go on a walk, because they were cute and domestic and it was just hot enough that they didn’t want to run. They pulled on tank tops and shorts when they finally rolled out of bed around 11, after a lazy morning full of sleepy kisses and snuggles and quiet laughter. Both of them looked at least moderately presentable as they both strolled out the door and onto the pavement, neither of them caring very much what anyone else thought.

 

Bucky pulled her hair up into a ponytail as they walked, reaching for Steve’s hand as soon as her hair was secure.  They were, according to Sam, grossly affectionate with each other, but in their defense they had a lot of lost time to make up for, and they weren’t going to waste a second of it.  Yeah, they were cheesy, but sometimes it just struck Bucky how damn gorgeous and perfect Steve was, and walking along the tree-lined street with the sun shining and practically making Steve’s hair glow, she kinda felt like her breath was being taken away.  She leaned over to kiss Steve’s cheek, laughing as Steve rolled her eyes but wrapped her arm around Bucky’s waist.

 

“You’re a big sap, you know that Barnes?”

 

“Shut up, Rogers.”

 

“Make me.”

 

So Bucky did.  She didn’t care that they were on a busy street corner and literally anyone could see them, she just leaned up and pulled Steve into a kiss, her arms draping lazily over Steve’s shoulders as she felt Steve’s arms tighten around her waist.  She vaguely heard someone whistle at them, so without breaking the kiss Bucky flipped them off, smiling against Steve’s lips as her girlfriend chuckled.

 

“I love you so damn much,” Steve mumbled, with such passion that Bucky blinked her eyes open and stared up at Steve. She didn’t pull away, rather, she kissed Steve once more, but a little sweeter and way more vulnerable than the first time.

 

“Love you more, punk.”

 

That made Steve laugh again, pulling away but holding Bucky’s real hand in hers as they resumed walking. “Sure you do.”

 

Bucky didn’t think she’d ever get tired of that laugh.

 

 


End file.
